


Existence

by FairyNiamh



Series: Crack-a-Lackin [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Mindfuck, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my life, this is my existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existence

I feel like life is passing me by. That I am just a tool or something waiting to be used. Then one day, _he_ comes into my life.

I am upended; and everything I knew to be true suddenly is fake. Most of the time I am kept in the dark. The few times light comes, I always feel short of breath. There is a persistent squeezing around my middle.

A squeezing that gets tighter and tighter with each flicker of light. I don’t think I will last much longer. Any day now, darkness will be the only thing I know.

It sucks being a tube of toothpaste, but it is the life I was given. Once the last drop is squeezed from me, I will cease to exist. Farewell, Bob; and thank you for buying me.

~Fin~


End file.
